


Bedside

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is in the hospital after a mission and Jemma blames herself, Skye stays with her and tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside

“Hey baby.”  
Skye walked quietly into the hospital room where Jemma was sitting with her head in her hands next to an unconscious and badly battered Leo Fitz. The scientist, who also looked worse for wear, looked up as Skye entered. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were damp and speckled with red blotches. Skye went over and stood next to Jemma who then leaned her head onto Skye’s hip.   
“Still not awake?”  
Instead of answering the scientist simply shook her head as another bout of tears escaped her eyes.   
“He’s going to be fine, baby.”  
At this statement Jem bent over as another wave of sobs overtook her composure.  
“I feel like this is all my fault!”  
The words were forced through the tears and her hands as she covered her face. Skye immediately dropped down to her level and put one arm around Jemma’s shoulder while the other reached out for Jem’s clenched hands, pulling them gently away from her face and near her heart.   
“Don’t say things like that, sweetie, you know that’s not true.”  
Jemma leaned over still holding desperately to Skye’s hand and laid her head onto the agent’s chest.   
“But I feel like it is.”  
Skye rocked and shushed Jemma lightly and they went on like this for who knows how ling, gently rocking in the darkened hospital room next to Fitz’s bed with the repetitive beep of the heart monitor sounding off in the back ground.   
“None of this was your fault, everyone knows that, especially Fitz.”  
Jemma remained silent as she continued to lean on Skye’s chest, her head lightly moving with every breathe and word her girlfriend took so Skye just continued.   
“Fitz is going to be fine, baby, he is one tough… um… what is his title again?”  
Jemma smiled for the first time since Skye had arrived.  
“Weapons and technology expert and engineer.”  
“Well, he is one tough ‘weapons and technology expert and engineer’. He’s the strongest one I know. “  
“He’s the only weapons and technology expert and engineer you know.”  
“Well, I’m sure that if I did know any more ‘weapons and technology experts and engineers’ he would still be the most bad-ass.”  
Jemma still had the faintest hint of a smile on her face when Skye looked down and she was determined to keep that adorable smile there.  
“I don’t want you beating yourself up about this, because, you see, when Fitz recovers, and he will, I’m going to take you on a shore leave to the beach.”  
Skye continued saying the words through the light kisses that she was trailing up and down Jemma’s neck.  
“And. I. Am. Going. To help. You. Relieve. All. Of this built up tension.”  
She said, hovering her lips just below Jemma’s ear. Jem smiled, looking over at her girlfriend.  
“Are you sure you’re qualified for such a difficult task?”  
Skye let go of her hands and then pulled both her arms tightly around the scientist, their faces just a couple of inches apart.   
“What are you talking about? I’m a professional reliever… Of tension?”  
For the first time in a while Jemma giggled and Skye grinned, she had been trying so hard to get that beautiful gleam back into her girlfriend’s eye’s. Skye leaned over and planted a kiss directly onto Jemma’s hot lips, savoring the heat and the taste as Jemma kissed back. Skye then pulled away just a little ways to look into Jemma’s bloodshot eyes and gently wiped the wet hair and tears from the side of her face.  
“None of this is your fault, Jem. In fact, you’re basically the reason that he’s still alive. You’re a hero Jem and don’t you forget it.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
They leaned in for another kiss but broke it off as they jumped at the sound of a bed spring, they both looked up wide eyed at the bed. They looked up to see Fitz, dazedly looking at them with his un-swollen eye and a big mischievous grin on his face. Then, before either of them to make a move, he said in a slow, drug sodden, Scottish voice.  
“Jeez, get a room you two.”


End file.
